Company E
by WillowSioui
Summary: WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st Airborne Division, U.S.Army. She has become friends with Richard Winters, and will follow him to the end of the earth and back. Full summery inside.
1. Camp Toccoa, July 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, you are amazing and give me the motivation I need to write.**

**Camp Toccoa, July 1942**

"The Japs are going to get you!" Lieutenant Sobel bellows over his shoulder to the men of Easy company, 101st Airborne Division of the U.S. Army. The men all groan as they watch their C.O. flailing his arms around as he 'runs' up the Currahee Mountain for their six mile run. Richard Winters shakes his head in disgust as he watches the man up front make himself appear moronic. Someone runs up beside him, huffing loudly. The person is a small woman, with light blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. The shirt of her PT gear is too large, so the front hangs as she runs. She looks up at Winters, her blonde ponytail whipping behind her.

"What is he doing?" Winters gives her a shy smile, keeping his gaze focused on the road ahead.

"I think he's running, but I'm not completely sure…" The woman laughs, falling back where she was before. Lieutenant Sobel reaches the top of the Currahee mountain, and yells down at the men between pants. Winters is the first to reach the top, where he stops and calls out encouragements to the men below. The men all reach the top of the mountain, only to have to turn around and run back down. Once all the men had reached the top, Winters runs down after them, Sobel following as well. They run three miles until they reach the camp, where the men all stand at attention in formation. Sobel walks in front of them all, huffing and puffing. He orders them to all retire for the day, which the men all smile at. Once he turns to leave, the men either bend over trying to catch their breath, or fall flat to the ground. Winters walks tiredly over to the woman he was talking to earlier, sitting down on the ground beside her. She looks up at him, her face flushed and her hair sticking to her face because of her perspiration.

"Hey, Dick." she puffs out. He smirks at her, then watches the men intently.

"Hey, Emily." They both look up when Lewis Nixon walks up to them, flopping down onto the ground. He smiles at the both of them, taking a swig out of his canteen. They notice all of the men standing at attention, and they follow suit as they see Colonel Sink stalking towards them. All three of them salute to the Colonel, with him snapping a salute back in return. He looks right at Emily.

"I need to speak to you, Lieutenant Devoy." Emily nods her head, and the two of them walk away from the rest. Emily takes the front of her shirt, fanning herself.

"I apologize for my appearance, sir." He gives her a small smirk, then pulls her aside. He smiles at her, and places a hand on her shoulder.

"We need someone to take the Medical Assistance Course so that we can start to continue the training of the boys once they move away from Camp Toccoa. What do you say to it?" Emily blinks a few times, then nods her head eagerly.

"Absolutely, sir."

***************Later that night, Winters and Nixon's quarters************

Emily ducks under the flaps of the tent that Richard Winters and Lewis Nixon are using for their quarters while they are training in Toccoa. The two of them are sitting on their cots, Nixon drinking from his flask, which contains VAT69 whiskey. Winters is flipping through a novel, but carrying a conversation with his friend instead of reading. Emily flops onto her back on Nixon's cot, staring at the ceiling.

"Guess who is taking the Medical Assistance Course?" The both of them look at her in shock, Winters placing his novel in his lap, and Nixon has his hand in mid-sip. She rolls over onto her stomach, shrugging. Winters is the first to recover.

"Good for you, Emily." Nixon grunts, taking a deep swig from his flask, and Emily smiles. She stays with the boys until lights out, then heads to her own quarters, which she shares with Carwood Lipton.

Starting the next day, she would be taking a night course stretching over the next two months that would help make her one of the only medics that the company would have until she trained the rest of them in basic medical assistance. After they all knew the basics, the Colonel would pick some at random to specialize in becoming a medic, where she would come in and train the boys until they are proficient enough to save a life.

Rolling over on her cot, Emily thinks about how many ways that the boys could die, and then smiles at knowing that she will, after this course, be able to save them from most situations that she could think of. Closing her eyes, Emily goes to sleep and, for once in a long time, has no dreams of boys dying for something that is beyond their understanding.

She sleeps in peace.

**Review, please! Please, tell me how you like it? Is the writing ok? What about Emily? Is everyone in character? Please, cookies to all who review.**

**~R**


	2. Camp Toccoa, August 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, you are amazing and give me the motivation I need to write.**

Emily turns sharply to glare at a soldier that had made a comment about her behind. She stomps right up to him, looking up and into his eyes.

"What was that, Private…" she looks down at his chest, then back up to his eyes, "Blake?" The Private's lips twitch in a smile as he tries not to laugh. He looks over her head, playing the part of innocent man.

"I was just noting your physical state, m'am." Emily glares at him a little more, then spins around and marches a few feet away.

"Private, you will refer to me the way you refer to the other officers around here; by 'sir'." Private Blake nods his head, eyes shimmering with laughter. Emily turns around, giving him a dangerous smile.

"Easy Company, thank Private Blake for your change in plans. Time to run Currahee, boys!" The men all groan, and Private Blake starts to look scared as he realizes how angry the rest of the men will be at him. The men all leave at a jog for their bunks, to strip into their PT gear. Emily smirks to herself, then turns around to see Winters walking towards her with a mysterious little smile.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman, Emily." She smiles up at him cheekily, earning a chuckle form Winters. She throws an arm around his waist, smiling as the men all come out to get ready for the run, all with angry expressions. Emily nods her head, and the men all take off to the mountain. Winters looks down at her with a confused expression.

"You aren't going?" Emily just smiles at him, dimples becoming quite noticeable. She lets go of his waist, and decides to play with one of his hands. Nixon walks over to them, followed by Harry Welsh, a new C.O. Nixon calls out to Winters.

"Hey, Dick, you got yourself a date?" Welsh and Emily both laugh, while Winters goes beet red. Winters closes his hand around Emily's as she hugs Nixon tightly, then Welsh.

"So, Harry, you get any mail from Kitty?" The two of them get into a detailed conversation, and Winters looks away from Emily to see Nixon staring at him. Nixon smirks devilishly.

"You and I have to have a talk, Dick." Winters looks surprised, then excuses himself and walks with Nixon.

"What is it, Nix?" Nixon looks at him slyly as he sits himself down on a wooden crate, with Winters standing in front of him.

"You have a thing for Em, don't you?" Winters flushes a deep scarlet, and looks away, brushing the thought aside.

"You read too much into things, Lew. Its nothing; really." Nixon looks like he doesn't believe him, and lights up a cigarette. Winters snorts in distaste.

"Lew, those things are going to kill you one day." Nixon looks up, then smiles suddenly. He hands the cigarette to Winters, to watch his best friend give him a horrified expression. He laughs boisterously, making Winters laugh right along with him. Winters stops laughing, and lets out a small gasp as he can feel a small hand slip into his. He looks over to see Emily smiling at him, and Nixon cocking an eyebrow. Nixon looks at Emily.

"Emily Hannah Devoy, what are you doing with my friend's hand?" Emily giggles, while Winters blushes. She lets go of Winters hand, and looks back at her men who are huffing on the ground, trying to regain their breath. Carwood Lipton walks over to her, face red with exhaustion. He salutes weakly, and Emily salutes back.

"Sir, the men were wondering if we could retire for refreshments, sir." Emily looks over his shoulder to the men, who are sunburnt and looking as if they are having troubles breathing.

"Fifteen minutes, Lipton." Lipton smiles, thanks her, then leaves to give the men the good news. Emily looks back to her friends, resting her head on Nixon's shoulder.

"So, Em, how's the Medic training going?" She shrugs in response, and tells him that its going well. He then asks her if her parents had sent her anything, and she laughs.

"They are trying to get me back by plea bargaining. Its really funny." Nixon bellows out a laugh.

"That's distasteful, Em. Your father is probably having a heart attack thinking of you in the Army." Emily smirks cheekily.

"That's why I told him I changed my mind and joined a kinky orgy-run, unregistered brothel." Nixon chokes on the cigarette that he was smoking, and Winters stares at her with wide eyes. Emily plucks Nixon's cigarette out of his hand, and takes a drag herself. She pats Winters on the cheek, then walks back to where her men are starting to rejoin for further training. Nixon looks at Winters, and Winters stares incuriously.

"What is wrong with her?" Nixon smiles, striking up another smoke, seeing as Emily stole his.

"She spent her whole life being my friend." Winter chortles, and Nixon smiles insolently. The two of them then leave for what they have to do, and Emily smiles as she remembers Winters' reaction to her holding his hand.

**Review, please! This one was more of a 'get to know the characters' chapter, hope you liked it!**

**~R**


	3. Camp Toccoa, September 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, you are amazing and give me the motivation I need to write. Also, I forgot to put in the date in the last chappy….but it's the name of the chapter, okies?**

**Camp Toccoa, September 1942**

George Luz leans over the table to speak in a stage whisper to 'Skip' Much and Alex Penkala, who are shifting side-glances to the C.O. table.

"I shit you not, I think that Winters has a thing for Lieu Devoy!" Muck throws his head back in laughter, and Penkala shakes his head.

"Impossible, Luz. That's just not right. She's _**so**_ out of his league!" Muck nods his head vigorously.

"Totally out of his league." Darrel 'Shifty' Powers leans over to the three of them, his innocent face turned into a frown.

"But Winters is a really good man…" The three of them stare at him in silence, and Bill Guarnere leans over.

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong, kid. Winters is a great guy and all, but girls like him don't go for 'nice'. You know, the rich, pretty type?" Shifty nods his head, still confused. Joe Liebgott joins in on the conversation.

"I'll bet twenty that he does like her, though." All of the, except for Shifty, place a bet. Captain Sobel bursts into the mess hall, ordering everyone to get into their PT gear, because they would be running the Currahee. George Luz looks over at the rest of the group.

"I can't find my ass with both of my hands, so I'm going to make you all run up a gahdamned mountain!" Luz mimics Sobel, causing the rest of the to stifle chuckles as they make their ways to the barracks.

**Review, please! A little bit shorter, but its really just a filler…please tell me what you think!**

**~R**


	4. Camp Toccoa, October 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, you are amazing and give me the motivation I need to write. ****_**

**Camp Toccoa, October 1942**

Lewis Nixon sits down at a table in the mess hall, putting down his coffee mug and some cream. He pours the cream into his coffee, and Winters speaks without looking up from the entry he is writing in his journal.

"Good morning, Nix. Good to see you up so early." Nixon glares at his friend, as he places his stirring spoon down and takes a sip out of his coffee. The two of them sit in silence for a while, and Nixon finally speaks up.

"How's the last month going for you, Dick? I haven't seen you around much." Winters doesn't answer because he is too busy writing in his journal. Nixon throws an empty cream carton at him. Winters' head shoots up, and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Lew, what did you say?" Nixon repeats his question, and Winters passes a weary hand over his face, "Busy. I got promoted."

"I heard. Congrats." Winters looks sharply at him from under his hand, then cracks a smile. Nixon smirks as well, and as soon as his coffee is half done, he takes out his flask and pours some of its contents into the steaming hot brew. Placing his flask away and stirring his coffee, he looks up to see Winters giving him an unreadable look. He points to Winters' coffee.

"You want some?" Winters gives him such a horrified expression that Nixon smiles. Winters sighs deeply.

"Since when do I drink, Lew?" Nixon snorts, takes a sip out of his coffee, then looks back at his best friend.

"If I thought you'd say 'yes', I wouldn't have offered, Dick." He replies dryly. Both the men smile, and are soon joined by Harry Welsh and Emily Devoy. Emily sits next to Nixon, with Harry beside Winters. Emily smiles, wrapping her arms around on of Nixon's, then leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And how have my two favourite people in the world been?" The both say that they are doing well, and Harry feigns an outraged expression.

"What about me?" Emily comforts him, assuring that he is one of her top three favourites. The four of them talk until they are called back to duty, which means that they all have to go separate ways. Winters offers to walk Emily to her section. The walk side by side in the blistering heat, and Winters sighs. Emily looks at him as they get to her stop, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Dick?" Dick tells her that he is fine, and then leaves swiftly. Emily blinks, then walks into the long tent that she works under. She has some of the Company E men with her, and some of the Company D men. She stands at the front of the tent.

"Now, to start phase two." She instructs the men to do certain things, while she walks around their tables with her hands behind her back. There is a hand on her shoulder, and she turns around to see a relatively tall man with dark hair and green eyes looking down at her. The men around her, from Company D all look in their direction warily.

"May I help you, Lieutenant?" The Lieutenant nods his head, standing a little straighter.

"I am looking for Battalion HQ, m'am." Emily winces, and shakes her head.

"Call me Emily, Lieutenant…" she looks at his chest, then back up to his face, "Speirs. Its easier." He smiles softly, and Emily tells him the way to Battalion. She then continues instructing as he ducks out of the tent. As the men are filing out of the tent after she is done with them. She cleans up the tent, then exits it herself. She can see Winters talking to Easy Company, now that they are back to him. Behind him are Welsh and Nixon, poking in Winters' direction and laughing. Emily walks over to the group, and Winters stops what he is saying to acknowledge her. She can sense someone behind her, however, and looks back to see a figure standing awkwardly. He is almost six foot three, with dark, short hair and brown eyes. He is wearing the outfit of the Marine Corps, and is wringing his cap in between his hands. Emily gasps, and runs up to him. She jumps up and he drops his cap, hugging her tightly, and spinning around a pace or two. He puts her down, and pushes her hair out of her face. Leaning down, the man presses a kiss to Emily's forehead, and She grabs his hand, pulling him back to the rest of them. Nixon gets up and greets the man, giving him a tight hug. Emily looks at the rest with a large smile on her face.

"This is my baby brother, Charles." The man smiles, and Emily excuses herself. She walks away with her brother, and Emily sits down on a box. Charles paces back and forth, looking nervous.

"Emily, I have some bad news." Emily looks at him expectantly, "Dad died last week, Em. He had a heart attack."

*******************Later that night, in Winters and Nixon's bunks***************

Emily ducks under the flap of the tent that Winters and Nixon use as their bunks, her eyes red from crying. The only person there is Winters, writing in his journal as per his usual. She walks over to him, lets him finish his entry, then takes the book out of his hand and puts it on his packs. She crawls onto his cot, wrapping one of his arms around herself. Winters looks down her in shock, and she looks up at him as a tear falls silently down her face. Winters reaches out and wipes the tear away with his thumb, and Emily cuddles up to him for comfort. Winters is aware that is the only thing that she is here for, so he decides not to do anything that he has been wanting to do since he met her almost a year ago. Emily falls asleep in his arms, and when Nixon walks in, having heard the news, he doesn't say a thing about how Winters and Emily fell asleep on the cot together; not even to this day has he said a word about it.

The moment was between the two of them only.

**Review, please! How do you like it? A little longer, hey? So, what do you think? Please, give me lots to think about! Cookies to all who do!**

**~R**


	5. Campt Toccoa, November 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, you are amazing and give me the motivation I need to write. I will not be writing another chapter after this until I have hit the review range of about 10-12. Just to give me time to think, and to receive some motivation. I'm lazy. :D**

**Camp Toccoa, November 1942**

Emily runs through the rainfall to the training grounds, where the men are already at attention. She falls into place, and Sobel stalks right up to her. He looks livid, his face red and veins popping out of his neck. His breath comes out like steam from his nose, fogging up the air in front of her.

"You missed the run, Lieutenant Devoy!" Emily thinks around for a little while, then sighs deeply.

"No excuse, sir." He looks at her with disgust, then points to the mountain behind him violently.

"Then you will run the Currahee **now**, Lieutenant Devoy!" Emily sighs once more, then starts to run in the direction of the huge mountain. She struggles to climb to the top of the mountain, as it is slippery in the downfall. She reaches the halfway mark, then slips and ends up sliding almost nine feet down the slope. Growling in frustration, she claws her way back up, and starts off at a run once more. The wind is against her, knocking her off balance more than once. She finally reaches the top of the mountain, puffing out her breaths deeply. She then takes off down the hill, and falls once more, stopping her fall with her arms. She cries out as she feels a pain shoot through her arm, and looks down to see that she cut it on a rock embedded into the trail. The blood mingles with the rain water on her skin, and she continues to run. She finally, after a long while, makes it back to the mess hall, where people are eating their dinners. She walks in, soaking wet, and Winters immediately stand up and rushes over to her. He takes her arm into his hands, and turns it over. Sighing, he leads her back to the C.O. table. She sits down, grumbling, and takes Nixon's flask and takes a deep drink from it. Nixon glowers at her, but knows that she needs it. The rest of the people in the mess hall go back to eating their meals, knowing that she will be okay. Emily hands the flask back to Nixon , and Welsh leans over the table.

"You okay, Em?" Emily grumbles, nodding her head. She immediately regrets it, as her head pounds and becomes light. She closes her eyes, and all she remembers is Winters yelling as she hit's the ground.

***********************In Emily's Bunk*********************

Emily comes to, but doesn't open her eyes. She is feeling sick and her head is pounding. Her stomach turns, but she can't bring herself to move. She is burning up, but can't kick off the blankets because of shivers that are close to seizures seize her body. She can vaguely hear some people talking, and she tries to figure out who they are.

"She has…..fever…." Eugene Roe. She tries to smile as she realizes that one of her own men is trying to take care of her, but she can't.

"Gahdamned it! At…..time like….this?" That voice was definitely Colonel Sink's. She can hear them talking to Winters, and that is when she realizes the hands that are grasping hers. She can hear Roe telling Sink that she won't be fit to come to practice the next day, which he grudgingly accepts. Both Roe and Sink leave, with Winters leaving only when Lipton comes to go to bed.

********************Next Day************************

All of the Easy men are standing in front of Sobel, glaring at him as he causes some men to have their weekend passes revoked. He then looks at Winters, and asks where Emily is. Winters replies that she got sick because of the nature of the run she did the night before, and Sobel snorts in disgust.

"And that is a lesson to all of you; women belong in the kitchen, not in a goddamned war." Winters clenches his jaw, trying not to say anything. He makes a subtle gesture to the rest of the men behind Sobel's back as to tell them not to do anything stupid. Sobel then turns around, and tells them that they will be running the Currahee. As they get ready to do the run, they stare in shock as Emily walks over. She is in her PT gear already, with her hair tied into a short ponytail that swings as she walks. Her expression is cold as ice, her eyes flinty.

"You were going to run without me? Silly people." She walks right up to Sobel, who seems to grow red with anger. The rest of the men go and strip into their PT gear, and Winters walks right up to Emily. He grabs one of her arms.

"Em, what are you doing? Your burning up!" She looks at him, expression softening a smidgen.

"I'll be fine. I want to show this piece of shit that I can do whatever it takes." She starts off on the run, with everyone following in formation. They run the three miles up the mountain, and Emily starts to feel sick once more, but stiffens and forgets that as she reaches the top, glaring at Sobel. She makes her way down the slope then, and the men all follow her. They run the three miles back down, under the blistering heat of the afternoon sun. Once they are all down at the bottom, they all bend over or sit down to take a break. Emily leans over and vomits right on the spot. She coughs a few times, then vomits once more, holding her stomach as she lurches forwards. She lays on her hands and knees, emptying her already empty stomach. Once there is nothing left, she dry gags, Winters squatting down right beside her. He places a hand on her back, to which she shakes off. All of the men are looking at her worriedly, and Sobel stands right in front of her with a superior, mocking expression. Emily looks up at him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She then spits on his shoes, standing up, and walks away with all the dignity in the world.

He wouldn't be bothering her again anytime soon.

**Review, please! As I said, I'll post another chapter after 10-12 reviews, which gives me more time to write. Please, give me a LOT to read and work on, thank you!**

**~R**


	6. Camp Benning, December 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, you are amazing and give me the motivation I need to write. ****_**

**Camp Benning, December 1942**

It all started with Physical Training stage 'A'. First Battalion arrived before all of the rest, and went to start 'A' stage. They ended up laughing at the Sergeants who were in charge of the calisthenics and runs because they were in much better shape. They ran backwards, way ahead of the training Sergeants, and challenging them to races. They would then ask the Sergeants who, after a few hours of training, were out of breath and panting when they would actually start the training and stop the warm up. After a few days of such abuse to their egos, the Sergeants told the CO's that the 506th was in much better shape physically and that they were embarrassed about this. The 506th was then pushed immediately to the 'B' stage of the training.

Since each stage of the training lasted for a week, the company were double-timed each morning to the packing sheds. This is where the men would learn how to fold and pack their parachutes in the proper manner. Emily watches her men as they pack their chutes, bitching and complaining. They then unpacked them, and restarted the session. Harry leans over to whisper in her ear.

"This is bullshit. Its not that complicated." She stares at him for a while, and he turns back to his chute. She unpacks hers, then repacks it, sighing as her hands start to cramp. The CO that was over watching them tells them to finish up, then to take their twenty minute break to the Frying Pan for lunch. As the men finish up, they all hurry to the Frying Pan to grab their lunches, and they eat them in a hurry.

After they ate, the men spend the last of the afternoon training, leaping into the sawdust piles on the ground from mock doors on a practice platform raised a short few feet in the air. They either handle a parachute on a suspended harness, or they just off of 30-some foot towers in parachutes that are attached to a steel cable. As Emily is ready to jump, she hears a noise from behind her, causing her to twist her ankle as she jumps. To make matters worse, she lands on the same ankle at an off angle, and cries out softly. Not wanting to tell anybody that she is hurt, she jumps up and unties the harness she is attached to, and jogs up the stairs and to the back of the line. The line goes by quickly, and Emily soon finds herself a the front of the line once more. She jumps again, and can feel her ankle throb as she stands up and unhooks herself once more. The CO calls out that training is over for the day, and she limps back to where Nixon, Harry and Winters are resting. Nixon looks up.

"You okay, Em?" Emily smiles, and assures him that she is okay. She sits down heavily, playing with the ring on her finger. Harry notices her doing so.

"I didn't know you were married, Em?" Winters' head snaps down to look as well, and Emily looks down at her ring.

"Six years." Harry smiles.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to marry Kitty, my lady back home." They start a conversation about marriage, and Harry asks if she has any kids with her husband. Emily nods her head, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, I have a little girl back home. Her name is Amalie." Harry asks for a picture, and Emily hands him one, of her holding a small child with curly hair and big bright eyes.

"This is her when I last saw her during a Pass from Toccoa. She's one two." They guys, except for Nixon all start talking and complimenting on her child. Winters smiles a little sadly as Emily and Harry walk away to get dinner. Nixon lights up a cigarette, looking at his friend.

"You didn't know about any of that, did you, Dick?" Winters shakes his head, then sighs.

"Lets go gets some dinner." They both leave the training grounds, and enter the mess hall.

**Review, please! How do you like this little twist? There will be more in store, I promise you! Long reviews are well-appreciated and will earn you a cookie! :D**

**~R**


	7. Camp BEnning, December 1942Week Two

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. :D**

**Camp Benning, December 1942**

The next stage was called stage 'C'. It is almost identical to stage 'B', except for the fact that it uses a wind machine that blows a gust along the ground, which moves both the chute and the jumper. This was used to teach the men how to control and collapse the chute canopies after the landing. As Emily jumps, she gets hurled around because of her weight difference to the rest of the men. Finally grabbing a good foothold, she brushes her hair out of her face and starts to collapse her chute. Once she is done, she jogs back to the platform, and up the stairs to stand in the back of the line once more. Her ankle had been twisted, but she had ignored it, and had to be brought in to the medics for a brace. The only reason they gave her the brace was because she refused to give up the training and risk her paratrooper wings. The line goes by quickly, and Emily soon finds herself at the front of the line. She jumps again and is pushed a ways to the side from the wind machine, and growls as she tries to push her chute back into the bag. Being the last in line, the wind machine turns off and Emily sighs deeply, giving her bag to the CO. She walks towards the side of the training area to find Winters sitting on a box. She sits beside him on a lower box and rests her head in his lap. He looks at her, inquiring, but she just shrugs and lights up a cigarette.

"Looks like you're having troubles with the wind, there, Em." Emily looks up to see a hint of a smile on his face, and she smiles herself.

"I'm quite a bit smaller than the rest of them, you know." The two of them then fall into silence, with Emily smoking her cigarette. Winters nervously places a hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. Emily closes her eyes in bliss, sighing softly and a minute smile turning the corners of her lips. She finishes her cigarette, flicking it off somewhere. As Winters strokes her hair, Emily absentmindedly plays with the ring on her finger. Winters notices this, and immediately stops.

"Em, I should be going…" Emily frowns, but sits up and lets him stand. He gives her a wan smile and stalks off to another part of the camp. Emily can, literally, feel someone sit where Winters just was. She looks up to see Nixon lighting his cigarette.

"What's up with him?" Nixon shrugs, then puts away his lighter. He exhales the cigarette smoke.

"No clue." Emily shrugs her shoulders, then sits back to watch the sun go down over the horizon. Nixon looks at her sideways.

"How's the ankle?" Emily shrugs and tells him that it is feeling better, then she stands up. Stretching her arms over her head, she looks down at her oldest friend.

"I'll be retiring for the night. Good night, Lew." Nixon waves in a flippant way.

"'Night." Emily makes her way to where the men are all being kept up for the night, but stops as she notices some of her men. She changes directions and walks towards them. They immediately invite her to sit with them, which she does. The people she is sitting with include Donald Malarkey, Bill Guarnere, Skip Muck, Alex Penkala and George Luz. The group are nearly in tears they are laughing so hard, and Emily can't help but smile. Luz starts off with a Major Horton impersonation.

"What are you doing there, Muck? Playing with your John? You can't fight a battle playing with your John!" All of them crack up again, and Emily laughs so hard that she believes that she is going to split a side. The night becomes dark after a good while of laughing and joke-telling, and Emily finally departs for the night. She finds her way to her bunk, which she shares with Harry Welsh. She walks in and finds him fast asleep, murmuring something about Kitty Grogan. She smiles to herself, and lays down on her bunk, the bottom one, and rolls over. She falls asleep nearly immediately.

********************Nixon and Winters' bunk******************

Nixon walks into the bunk that he shares with Winters, to find the red-haired man sitting cross-legged on his bunk writing in his journal. He climbs up to the top bunk, flops down, and lights up a cigarette. Without looking up from his journal, Winters addresses him.

"No VAT69 tonight, Lew? I'm surprised." Nixon snorts.

"Asshole. There is none in this goddamned hell-hole." Winter smiles a private little smile, and continues to write in his journal. Nixon looks at the ceiling, exhaling his cigarette smoke.

"Are you in love with Emily, Dick?" Winters nearly drops his journal, and his eyes go wide. A deep scarlet blush crosses his face, and he is thankful that Nixon cannot hear him.

"I am not, Nixon! And anyways, she's married." He cringes as he says this. Nixon thinks for a moment, then speaks again.

"I don't quite think that matters much, Dick…" Winters frowns, shaking his head.

"Nix, of course it matters. I'm not going to do anything with a married woman. I _**can't**_." Nixon leans over the side of his bunk.

"Dick, that's not what I mean. I mean that she's-" Winters cuts him off abruptly.

"Lew, I'm going to sleep. Its okay." He rolls over, pulling his blanket over his shoulders, after carefully placing his journal on his packs and closing the lights. Nixon sighs deeply, then rolls over and pulls his blanket over his own shoulders. He shakes his head.

"Ah, well. Your loss."

**Review, please! What do you think? Please, please ****PLEASE**** give me a long, thoughtful review! They are **_**really**_** helpful. Thank you! :D**

**~R**


	8. Camp BEnning, December 1942Week Three

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. :D**

**Camp Benning, December 1942**

A week after the men of Easy Company were done at the towers, they were told that they were ready for the stage 'D' of the training. This, unlike the other stages, would be the real thing. They would undergo five jumps from a C-47, and if done correctly they could earn their parachutists' wings. Before the first jump, the men spent almost all night repeatedly packing and unpacking their chutes. The jump was set for 0530, and Emily was nervous. She smiles as she repacks her chute for the fifteenth time, as she thinks that she is more nervous now than she was when she found out she was pregnant. Harry gives her an odd look, but she shrugs it off nonchalantly. The men and her march to the hangers at Lawson Field, and all of them singing and shouting rhymes at the top of their lungs. Emily chuckles to herself, and Winters gives her a shy smile as he walks beside her. The men all put on their chutes, and they waited on rows of benches. Emily looks at Winters, who is looking everywhere but her. She sighs and puts her head on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen immediately. The men around them are joking and singing, getting up and going to the washroom for no apparent reason. Nixon is checking his chute and making sure it is on securely. The COs call out and they all stand up and file into the C-47s. Except for two of the men, this was the first plain ride for all of them. They all needed help to get into the plain, since their packs are a little heavy.

Once they are all seated, the C-47s reached 1,500 feet in the air. As soon as it does, it circles around and the red light turns on. A Sergeant Instructor, posing as the jumpmaster, calls out to the men above the noise of the plain engines,

"Stand up and hook up, boys!" he then smiles at Emily, "And lady." The men all laugh as they stand up and hook themselves to the cables above their heads. The Sergeant Instructor shouts out for them to 'sound off' for the equipment check. They all check the man in front of them, and Emily pats Winters' shoulder.

"Number Two okay!" Winters is told to stand in the door, which he complies silently. Winters, being good and doing as he was told, looks out to the horizon instead of straight down so that he doesn't get loss of vertigo. He places his hands on the door, fingers on the outside, so that he could be pushed out if he froze. The Sergeant Instructor tapped Winters' leg, and he flew out of the airplane. Emily swiftly walked to the door, got tapped on the leg, and jumped out of the plane. The wind pushed her this way and that, and she had no idea about her bearings. Sooner than she thought, she hit the ground hard, head knocking against the ground. She sits up and shakes her head to clear it, then quickly deflates her chute and stuffs it into her pack. She then runs off of the field and towards the waiting people. She was pushed farther out than the rest of them because of the wind and her lack of weight, so she spoke to the CO in charge and asked him to put her first in the stick.

"Why would you want to do that, Lieutenant? You like it that much?" Emily could tell he was trying not to smile.

"No, sir, its just that I'm lighter than the rest of them. I fly farther, so if I jump first I can actually hit the DZ, sir." The CO nods his head after a moment of thought. The men all jog up to him, and he picks out three men.

"You three are being sent back to Toccoa. The rest of you passed the first jump." The men all yell out and congratulate each other, and Emily finds herself hugging a random man. She looks up to see the shocked face of Winters, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. She lets go of him, blinks in confusion, but before she can say anything he leaves in a hurry. Emily shrugs and then screams as she is lifted off the ground by Nixon, with all of the men laughing at her. She glares at Nixon, who sets her down. They all walk to their bunks, Welsh and Emily ducking into theirs. Welsh looks back to her.

"What's with you and Dick?" Emily shrugs her shoulders.

"He seems to be a little wary around me. That's all." Welsh shrugs his shoulders, then crawls under the cover on his bunk.

"What's your husband's name, Em?" Emily takes out a picture of her husband and her on their wedding night. She keeps it tucked into her journal, to keep it safe with her at all times. She strokes the figure of his husband lovingly, a mysterious little smile playing across her lips.

"Michael. His name is Michael." Harry smirks and rolls over, muttering something about Michael being a good name for a good guy. He falls asleep almost right away. Emily crawls up into her bunk, and pulls the cover about her body. She looks at her picture, still smiling, a single tear falling from her eye.

_**I'm so sorry I have to be away…Michael, Amalie, please forgive me…**_

**Review, please! Long reviews are appreciated! Cookies for you if you do!**

**~R**


	9. Camp Mackall, March 1943

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. :D**

**Camp Mackall, March 1943**

Emily hit's the ground hard, struggling to unhook from her chute. This was made harder by the influx of weaponry that the men had been made to carry. Emily was, like many others, carrying extra food, ammunition, maps, hand grenades, high explosives and a ton more. She also had her sidearm, her Thompson sub-machine gun and had agreed to carry the base plate for a soldier who was carrying a 60 mm mortar and base plate. All in all, she had doubled her weight. Luckily for her, Carwood Lipton had agreed to take her Tommy gun's tripod for her. Once she collapsed her chute, she ran to a small grassy knoll, and dropped down to prone position. Taking out her binoculars, she looks to where the 'enemy' is set up across the field, hidden behind the trees. Cursing their placement, she looks back to see second battalion crawl up to her. George Luz, who is carrying a radio along with his weaponry, smirks ironically at her.

"What assholes, hey? They took the gahdamned tree line." Emily looks at him, and he looks down in shame, realizing that he was not in any way funny at that moment. Putting away her binoculars, Emily whistles towards "Wild Bill" Guarnere, and he nods his head, taking a few men with him. They go around the edge of the field in prone, and find themselves behind 'enemy' lines. Luz's radio buzzes, and he looks up to Emily, handing her the receiver. Taking it, Emily looks over the knoll once more.

"Lieutenant Devoy, you have passed the first exercise. None of your men have died or been injured, as well as getting the mission done without having to fire a shot. Fall in." Emily gives the receiver back to Luz, and she makes a hand gesture, making them all follow her lead. They run over to the tree line to see Guarnere, Lipton, Penkala and Talbert all with their guns trained on their CO's heads. Their CO's look at them with their hands behind their heads as they kneel in the ground. Emily makes her men put their weapons away, and they all walk back to where the training began. Emily walks right up to Winters, and asks for help to get her equipment off. He complies, and she gathers it all up her arms. She smiles warmly at him and walks off, neither one of them saying a word.

**The next few chapters will be really short because there is not much that happened during this time, so please be patient with me. Please review, I'll give you both a cookie and a hug! :D**

**~R**


	10. Interlude, April 1942

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. Well, that along with cookies and coffee. :D**

**Interlude**

**April 1942**

Warrant Officer Richard Winters sits himself on a box as he takes a break from his exercises. He breathes deeply, closing his eyes and relaxing the muscles in his body. As he does so, he can feel himself being tackled off of the box and onto the ground. He opens his eyes and looks into the large golden-brown eyes of Warrant Officer Emily Devoy. The young woman is straddling him, legs on either side of his body. She leans down so that their faces are close enough that he can smell the scent of honey and cloves emanating from her. She smiles from ear to ear, and tucks one side of her softly curled blonde hair behind her ear.

"And how are you today, Dick?" Winters smiles at her softly, trying not to get too embarrassed about the position that they are in. He keeps his eyes locked on hers, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

"Tired; and you?" Emily just smiles in response, and leans down to press her nose against his. She lets out a small giggle, and shifts down a little lower on his body. Winters starts to feel uncomfortable, because they are only a few boxes from the eyes of every other soldier training to be an officer. Emily half-closes her eyes and leans down a little more, lightly brushing her lips against his, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. Winters freezes, his eyes growing wide and his blush deepening. Emily sits up, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She stands up and walks off to where Lewis Nixon is sitting, leaving Winters on the ground behind the boxes. She sits beside Nixon, the two of them laughing as she relays what she told him about Winter's reaction. Winters walks over to them, face still a little red. Nixon smiles cheekily.

"What's wrong, Dick? You look like you were just caught peeping on the women's changing room." Emily laughs out loud at this as she lights a cigarette, and Winters glares at the both of them.

"You both are insane. What was the point in that?" Emily looks up at him, blowing a cloud of smoke past his head.

"What's the matter, Dick, was that your first kiss?" Winters looks at her, offended in some way.

"Of course not!" Emily and Nixon both laugh at their friend, and Emily hands him her cigarette.

"Want a drag, Dick?" Winters shakes his head.

"I'm going to say no every time, you know." Emily shrugs her thin shoulders and takes a long drag out of her cigarette.

"It was worth asking." They sit together and talk for a little while, until Emily is called away. As she walks away from them, Nixon looks slyly at Winters.

"You love her, don't you?" Winters looks at his friend, horrified.

"No, of course not!" Nixon laughs, not believing him. The two of them sit back and stare at the sky as it turns dark, and as the stars come out and pop into the sky.

"This is the life." Nixon states while blowing out a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"It sure is, Lew, it sure is."

**Review, please! Just a cute little filler, so that you can understand the three of them and their relationships a little better. Long reviews are love!**

**~R**


	11. Alderbourne, England, September 1943

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Band of Brothers, however, I do own the OC and the plot. I am aware that these are real men, and I respect them completely for what they have done. This is not meant to offend.**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. :D**

**Alderbourne, England, September 1943**

Emily jogs up to Carwood Lipton, tapping his shoulder. He turns around to look at her, then snaps to attention immediately. Emily gives him a warm smile before telling him to stand at ease.

"Do you have any idea where Winters, Nixon or Welsh are?" Lipton points a little up the road, telling her that they are in a small pub at the end of the road. She nods her head and thanks him, then jogs through the crowd of Limeys and Yanks alike. She stops in front of the pub, pushes her hair back, and then walks in. She can feel the eyes of everyone on her body, sizing up a woman in a soldier's clothing. She walks to the back of the room where her friends are sitting together, laughing at some sort of joke. She sits down between Harry Welsh and Winters, ordering a beer. Nixon leans over the table to speak to her.

"How are you liking England, Boots?" Emily growls and throws a napkin at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Welsh and Nixon laughs, and Winters snickers behind his glass of water. The bartender brings Emily her beer, and she drinks out of it deeply. Welsh looks at her with a large smile.

"I hear its not too far until you're daughter's birthday?" Emily smiles widely, eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, She'll be three on the twenty-third." Welsh's smile widens and he throws an arm over her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

"You getting any pictures?" She nods and tells him that her mother is going to be sending her a picture of her on her birthday. The four of them talk for a while, until it starts to get dark. The four of them retire for the night, seeing as they are starting their newest sessions of training the next day. Winters decides to walk Emily to her bunk, so that she doesn't have to walk alone. She smiles at him, and when he asks what she is smiling at, she just shakes her head and replies 'nothing'. They walk to her bunk, and she turns to look at him. He blinks in confusion, and she smiles, then pulls at the tie of his dress uniform. He freezes as their lips connect, his eyes going wide and his face growing bright crimson. She pulls away with an impish smile, then enters her sleeping quarters. Winters stands straight, and walks to his quarters stiffly. When he enters his quarters, he goes straight to his cot and sits down heavily. Nixon looks over at him from where he is shaving.

"What's the matter, Dick?" Winters snorts and pulls off his boots, letting them clonk down onto the floor.

"Emily kissed me." Nixon nearly cuts himself with his razor. He goes over and sits on his cot, in front of the livid Winters.

"That's good!" Winters shakes his head, face now red with anger.

"Don't try to say anything, Nix. If she's so ready to cheat on her husband, there is no way I could ever love her." Nixon goes to say something, but Winters stops him. He starts to get undressed so that he can go to sleep. Nixon sighs deeply.

"You need to hear something, Dick." Winters looks at him, still angry.

"What?" Taking out his flask, Nixon takes a drink of his VAT69 whiskey.

"Emily's husband died December 25th, 1941. She just hasn't been able to take off the ring yet." Winters looks at his alcoholic friend for a little while, then sits down on his cot once more. He slumps his shoulders and rubs his hand over his face.

"She never told me that…" Nixon shrugs once more.

"Because it didn't happen too long ago, Dick. Why do you think she doesn't like Christmas?" Winters looks up at him and nods his head, all of it making sense now.

"How did it happen, Lew?" Nixon takes another swig out of his flask, laying down on his cot.

"Automobile accident." Winters nods, then stands up suddenly. He buttons up his shirt again, and heads for the door.

"I'm going to go apologize." He leaves the quarters, with Nixon smiling.

"_**Sure**_, you are."

*****************Emily's Quarters****************

Winters knocks on the door of Emily's quarters, and takes off his cap. The door opens and Winters looks up, cap to his chest, to apologize. What his eyes meet, however, causes him to forget what he was saying. Emily is in a white nightgown, probably given to her by a local, and her hair is down, curls to her shoulders. She blinks a few times, then smiles.

"What is it, Dick?" Winters looks down, blushing, and starts to stutter. Emily's expression softens, and she pulls him into her room, closing the door. Winters looks at her, confused and embarrassed. She walks over to her bed, and sits down on it.

"I take it Lew told you about what happened to Michael?" Winters tells her that he did, and she nods her head. She then giggles and gets back out of her bed, and walks up to him. She starts to undo his shirt, which causes his blush to deepen. She pulls off his shirt slowly, pausing minutely to breath in his scent. She folds it and places it on a chair, then takes his cap and does the same to it. She pulls him over to her bed and sits him down, then squats down and takes off his boots. She puts those under the chair by the bed, where his shirt and cap are. Standing up, she tells him to lay down, which he does so after blushing as red as possible. She smiles at his reaction, and lays down beside him, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Talk to me, Dick. Just talk to me." She rests her head on his chest, and he hesitantly places an arm around her shoulders. He tells her about where he grew up, and what school was like for him. He talks to her for what he believes to be hours, then looks down to see her fast asleep. He, too, falls asleep; with the knowledge that they had done nothing wrong, and that was something he could live with. That was also when he finally admitted to himself the one thing he wouldn't admit since the first time he saw her;

He was in love with Emily Devoy.

**Review, please! Please give me the **_**longest **_**review possible! Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**~R**


	12. Alderbourne, England, October 1943

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Band of Brothers. I do, however, own the OC and the plot (somewhat).**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. :D**

**Alderbourne, England, October 1943**

Winters stalks into an Alderbourne café, and Emily stands up with a confused expression on her face. She had been sitting with Harry Welsh and Lewis Nixon, enjoying coffee and small talk. Winters throws a letter down onto the table, and he falls heavily into a table, Emily sitting down right beside him. She places a hand on one of his, and Nixon and Welsh share a knowing look. Winters looks up at the three of them, exasperated.

"Sobel is requesting me to send in an endorsement for whether I desire punishment under 104th AW or trial by Courts Martial." Nixon chokes on the whiskey that he was drinking and grabs the letter hastily.

"What the hell for?" Winter leans back as Welsh and Nixon read over the letter. Welsh looks up, face livid.

"For failure to inspect the latrine at 0945 as instructed by him? The man has lost his gahdamned mind, that's what's wrong!" Winters nods his head, silent, and looks down at Emily. She looks angry herself, but is staying silent. Some soldiers around them start to whisper, and Winters shrugs.

"And as such, I'm going to settle for the trial by Courts Martial." Emily giggles, knowing that his decision will screw Sobel over completely. All three of the men laugh at her, not hearing her giggle often. Winters grabs Emily's hand under the table, and orders himself a coffee. Emily can't help but smile as she sips on her own coffee, conversation filling the café once more. After they are done their drinks, Winters and Emily stand up, hands untangling. They say their goodbye's and walk out to the street together and wander off. Nixon looks at Welsh.

"They are _so_ sleeping together."

**Review, please! Real short, but it's just a little filler, so….3**

**~R**


	13. Interlude, December 1942

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Band of Brothers. I do, however, own the OC and the plot (somewhat).**

**Plot:**** WintersxOC. A childhood friend of Lewis Nixon has bribed her way for entrance into the 101****st**** Airborne Division, U.S. Army. She became fast friends with Richard Winters, and will follow both men to the end of the earth and back. Follow her accounts of what happened all the way from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest, alongside the men of Easy Company.**

**A/N:**** I thank captain ty, EmmyMK, KatieRose380, and Wildbillslady for the amazing support. You are all I need to continue this fiction. :D**

**Interlude**

**December 1942**

Richard Winters walks through the snow at Camp Toccoa, sighing in boredom. He had gotten a forty-eight hour pass for Christmas and had, as per the usual, decided to stay on base. Looking ahead of him he can see Emily running towards him. She launches herself towards him, arms wrapping around his neck, and lips pressed against his. Winters freezes with wide eyes, his face burning red. He pushes Emily away from him, to which she just jumps a little and giggles.

"You overreact, Dick!" Winters sputters at her until he feels the familiar arm of Lewis Nixon around his shoulders. His friend squeezes him and then picks Emily up and spins her around quickly as she laughs joyously. Nixon then puts her down and sparks up a cigarette.

"Say, Dick, you staying here for Christmas? You can come to my house for dinner, hey?" Winters politely denies, and Nixon shrugs his shoulders, saying goodbye to his two best friends. Winters looks at Emily and his smile disappears as he sees her distressed expression. He takes up one of her hands with both of his.

"What is it, Em?" Emily takes her hand away and laughs a little too happily, shaking her head.

"Nothing's the matter, Dick, I swear. Let's go get some food, yeah?" She starts to stalk off, with Winters in tow, confused at the sudden change in attitude. As they walk, Winters tries to think of manoeuvres they are being taught so that he won't think of how much he enjoys to watch her walk, to hear her laugh…he tries to forget how in love with her he really is.

**Review, please! Super short, but its just another interlude!**

**~R**


End file.
